Big Brother is Watching
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The spies help Robert Lumiere, a record producer, save his company from being sabotaged.
1. Prologue

Big Brother is Watching

**8:30 pm -- Hollywood Bowl**

The Hollywood Bowl was packed with screaming teenagers. They were there for a concert being given by the hottest pop star in the world, Sparkle Glitzer. She was on a sold out tour, which her record label, Lumiescence, called the "Think Pink World Tour." Teenage girls loved Sparkle, but a lot of critics called her "Bubblegum Personified," and then there were those critics who referred to her as "a walking piece of cotton candy.

The house lights went down, and the stage lights came on full blast, all in pink. Three pink spotlights began circling the stage. Two boxes above the speakers exploded in a blast of pink sparkles and pink smoke. Sparkle Glitzer came out on stage, wearing a hot pink and silver mini-dress, silver tights, and hot pink knee-length boots. Her hair was long, and dyed pink. She waved to her fans, and grabbed her microphone (which was also pink). She was about to launch into her opening number, when all three of her pink spot lights crashed to the floor behind her, and the lights began popping.

"What the heck?" she asked herself.

"Oh brother, not again!" her manager, and owner of Luminescence Records, Robert Lumiere, groaned. "Sparkle, get off the stage! Now!"

Sparkle let out an ear shattering shriek as she raced back to the wings. The audience began yelling and racing out in a panic. Sparkle dove into the back of her pink limousine which took off the minute she slammed the door shut. Robert took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is the fifth time this has happened this week and it's only Tuesday," he groaned. "That's gotta be a new record."

Robert then turned to see how much the damage was going to cost him and Luminescence this time. As he left, he was being watched from a mysterious shadowy figure from a helicopter. He smirked, and laughed evilly under his breath.


	2. Latest Mission

**8 am -- Beverly Hills High School**

Sam, Clover, and Alex were walking into their school, when BHHS's resident nerd, Arnold, came over to them.

"Hey, girls, you'll never guess what's happened!" he shouted.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was just in the office when I overheard the principal talking on the phone. A new student is transferring here!"

"No way!" Clover shouted. "Ooh, I hope he's a total hottie!"

"I don't know, he's supposed to be here on Monday," Arnold said. "I think the principal said his name was Franklin McAlister."

Upon hearing the name, Clover felt like she was going to drop dead right then and there. Arnold walked off just then to spread the news of the new transfer student.

"This is so totally the worst news ever!" Clover shouted, banging her head against her locker. "Franky McAlister! In our school!"

"Yeah, isn't he the boy who had that huge crush on you in junior high?" Alex asked. "The one everyone called Geek Bait McAlister?"

"Yes," Clover groaned. "The one with the glasses, the braces, and the face full of zits! I was so happy when he moved away!"

"But didn't he start sending you letters after he moved away?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately," Clover said. "I never responded, though. I just hope Geek Bait doesn't know I go to this school! Or that he never finds out!"

"And who would tell him, Clover?" an all too familiar nasally whine asked nearby. Clover, Sam, and Alex turned around, and there was their arch rival, Mandy.

"Personally, I think you and Geek Bait will make a very cute couple," Mandy said. "If you like, Clover, I can get in touch with him. I'm sure you have so much to catch up on!"

And with that, Mandy walked away, laughing that annoying laugh of hers. Clover was ready to hurl her history book at her when Sam stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, Clover," she said. "Besides, it might be good for you to see Franky again."

"Who knows?" Alex asked. "He may have even changed. You know he moved away at the beginning of seventh grade. It's been four years. A lot can happen then."

"Yeah right," Clover said. "There's no way in the world Franky McAlister will have lost his geekiness! Once a geek, always a geek, if you ask me!"

"Yeah, but it's the geeks that will one day rule the world," Sam pointed out.

Before Clover could respond, one of the lockers flew open, and the girls were sucked into it.

"For once in my life, I'm glad I'm being WOOHP-ed!" Clover shouted.

"How come?" Alex asked.

"It gives me an excuse to avoid Franky!"

The girls landed in the office of WOOHP (the World Organization of Human Protection), in front of their supervisor, Jerry, on the floor in a tangle of each other's arms and legs.

"So glad you girls could drop in," Jerry said, nonchalantly.

"Please, Jer," Clover said, trying to untangle herself from Sam and Alex while they were doing the same. "That joke is _so_ forty years ago!"

Jerry didn't respond to Clover. Instead, he walked over to his desk and pushed a button on a remote control. A screen behind him lit up, and on it was a photo of a man in his early thirties, with wavy dark brown hair, and square shaped rose tinted glasses.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is!" Clover groaned.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I don't think I can deal with another mission involving that loser Marco Lumiere again!"

"Relax, girls," Jerry said. "This isn't Marco Lumiere. This is his younger brother, Robert Lumiere, a highly successful music producer."

"Is he as bad as his brother?" Alex asked.

"Not at all," Jerry said. "His record label, Luminescence, is in severe trouble, due to someone sabotaging rock concerts of the singers on the label. Your mission is to find out who's the saboteur."

"I'll bet anything it's his brother," Clover said. "Marco Lumiere just does not know when to quit!"

"Wait a minute!" Alex shouted. "I thought Marco Lumiere was in prison once and for all!"

"He is," Jerry said. "But many of his cronies have not been apprehended."

"He may be working from inside prison," Sam said. "We'll check it out, Jer."

"Good," Jerry said. "Here are your gadgets for the mission. ."

Jerry threw the girls their jet pack backpacks, and opened three windows in the ceiling. The girls activated their backpacks, and blasted off towards Luminescence Records in Los Angeles.


	3. Brotherly Love

The girls arrived at Luminescence Records shortly blasting off from WOOHP. The building was an enormous skyscraper, at least twenty-five stories, made almost entirely of glass. When the girls walked through the front door, they were awestruck. The lobby was circular shaped, and the carpet was made to look like a giant record. Large gold records were hung on the wall. There were four glass elevators around the room. There was a large desk at the far end of the room, with four women on the phone.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Alex shouted, looking around.

"We'd better find out where this Robert Lumiere hangs out," Sam said, walking over to the directory.

"Here it is," Clover said. "Lumiere, Robert R. Room number twenty-five forty-six."

The girls walked over to the elevators and went up to the twenty-fifth floor. They found the room they were looking for and knocked.

"It's open!" a voice shouted from inside.

The girls opened the door and walked inside of the office. The carpet was the same as it was in the lobby downstairs. There were photos of rock stars, music magazine covers, and black vinyl records on the walls. There was a large glass case by the wall. The shelves had music memorabilia covering, from an old phonograph to an eight track player to a CD player. There was a polished wood desk that had papers and photos scattered all over it. Behind the desk sat Robert Lumiere. He stood up, and walked in front of the desk.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "I'm Robert Lumiere, and you must be the girls they told me were investigating the case."

"Yes we are," Sam said, shaking Robert's hand. "I'm Sam, and these are Clover and Alex."

"Nice to meet you," Robert said, shaking Alex and Clover's hands. "Before we begin, I insist you call me Bob. All my friends do."

"Mr. Lum . . . . I mean, Bob," Sam said. "Do you have any idea about who would want to sabotage your record company?"

"I only have one suspect," Bob said. "My brother, Marco. See, he's this . . . ."

"Extremely whacked out independent film maker with absolutely no life whatsoever?" Clover said.

"You've met Marco before, haven't you?" Bob asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Alex commented. "We're the ones who sent him to prison. Please don't hold that against us."

"Don't worry, I won't," Bob reassured her. "I always knew he'd land behind bars one of these days. I mean, I know he's my brother and all, but Marco . . . . well, in all honesty, he was always a little . . . ."

"Psycho?" Clover suggested.

"That's one way of putting it," Bob said. Then he clicked his tongue against his teeth. "See, the thing is, girls, I know it had to be my brother who's messing up Sparkle's concerts, but I can't prove it. As far as I know, he's still in jail."

"And I'm pretty sure we'd hear if he broke out," Sam said.

"You think we could check just in case?" Alex asked. "When it comes to this guy, I'd rather not take chances."

"That's a good idea," Bob nodded. "Keep my black sheep of a brother in check."

So with that, Bob led the girls out of the building and to the parking garage where his car was. Sam gave him directions to the WOOHP prison where Marco Lumiere was serving time. They were taken right to his cell. Marco was lounging on the cot in the cell reading an issue of Variety, with the blaring headline, "Luminescence Sparkle Glitzer Tour Cancelled After Repeated Sabotage." There were newspaper clippings all around the cell, every single one of them about the downhill slide of Luminescence Records.

"Sheesh!" Clover shouted as she looked around. "Obsessed much?"

"Well, well, well," Marco said, looking over. "Look who it is. The three girls that locked me up in here in the first place. Tell me something, girls, do you check in on everyone you've busted, or am I just lucky?"

"Pay no attention to him," Bob said. "He tends to get a little cranky. Make that a lot cranky."

"Heh, heh," Marco said, putting down the paper and getting up. "Very funny. You won't be laughing when your little record company goes under."

"Well, you're not doing so well behind bars, either," Alex pointed out.

"And that means you wouldn't be responsible for the sabotage," Sam said.

"Now what makes you think that?" Marco asked. "I've been in here for who knows how long, with no way out. I don't have a motive, anyway."

"Yeah, like you wouldn't love the chance to make my life miserable," Bob said.

"Now would I do that to my own, favorite, baby brother?"

"Yes, and I'm your only brother, and I am by no means your baby brother. You know we're only two years apart."

"Oh come on, name one time I've ever tried to make your life miserable!"

Bob turned to the girls, and took a deep breath.

"Do you girls have anywhere to go in a hurry?" he asked.

"No," Clover said.

"Okay," Bob said. "Well, Marco, you've asked for it. Let me see, you always took my toys and broke them, you stole my Halloween candy every year, you used my library card to check books out of the library, and then you'd lose them, you borrowed my clothes and ruined them, you destroyed my records, tapes, and videos, you've stolen every single girlfriend I've ever had, you . . . ."

"Okay, okay, I get the point!" Marco shouted. "Maybe I would sabotage those concerts."

"If you ask me," Alex said. "You somehow got out of here and you're the one who's sabotaging these concerts."

"I guess you'll never know, will you Alex?" Marco asked.

"Come on, let's go," Sam said. "We'll go down to the last concert sight and look for clues."

And with that, Bob and the girls left the prison, but not before Alex gave Marco a dirty look, and stuck her tongue out at him. Once they were out of site, Marco pulled out a cellular phone. None of the guards knew he had it, and he immediately dialed a number.

"Hello, Sparkle baby?" he asked. "It's me. Listen, my brother was just in here, and he's got these three annoying spies looking into this. I need you to get me outta here ASAP. And once we ruin my brother's career, I'll make you the biggest box office star in the world."


	4. Marco's Makeover

After investigating Sparkle Glitzer's last concert site, and coming up empty, the foursome went back to Luminescence for a tour of the place. Not only did the Luminescence offices house recording studios, it also had a music museum of sorts. There was a wall of photos that the girls couldn't take their eyes off.

"Now this guy is so hunkalicious!" Clover shouted. "Who is he?"

"Pelvis Parsley," Bob said. "Back in the nineteen fifties, he was the hottest thing in rock and roll. He was one of the first guys to play the stuff."

"What about these guys with the weird bowl haircuts?" Alex asked.

"Those are the Silverfish," Bob said. "They were huge during the British Invasion of the nineteen sixties. Jim Lemon was the leader, Mac McPaul was the cute one, Harry Georges was the spiritual one, and Ringo Starrfish was the drummer."

"What about this group?" Sam asked, pointing to a photo of a five man group, who looked like they were out of the 60's as well.

"Ah yes, the Bad Boys of the British Invasion," Bob said. "These are the Rocking Rolls. Their lead singer, Lips Jagmick, is still on tour, actually."

"I can see why they call him Lips," Clover said. "He is so totally weird looking!"

"Speaking of weird looking," Alex said. "Who's the guy in the huge Afro smashing his guitar on the stage?"

"Jamie Schmendrick," Bob said. "He's been known to do that. The What did that, too."

"The Who?" Clover asked.

"Not Who," Bob said. "What. The Who is a different band entirely."

"Whoa, now here is a fashion disaster!" Clover shouted, looking at a picture of an all girl trio, who were sporting beehive hair dos that practically touched the ceiling. "It looks like they stuck a bicycle pump in their hair!"

"That was the style for girl groups back in the sixties," Bob replied. "These are the Sublimes. They were the biggest girl group in rock and roll history."

"You know a lot about rock and roll, don't you, Bob?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Bob said. "Forgive the immodesty, but I know almost everything about rock and roll. They call me the Rock and Roll Encyclopedia around here."

The group went back up to Bob's office. Alex walked over to the glass case and pointed to the phonograph.

"Hey, Bob, what's this?" she asked.

"Oh, that's a phonograph," Bob replied.

"What's a phonograph?" Alex asked again.

"It's an early record player," Bob said.

"What's a record player?" Clover asked.

"It plays records," Bob replied.

"What's a record?" Alex asked.

"You girls are so young," Bob said with a sigh.

Elsewhere, Sparkle Glitzer was over at the WOOHP prison, carrying at least five shopping bags. She approached the back door, and unlocked it using a hair pin. She snuck around the place until she got to Marco's cell.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I had to pick up a few things for you," Sparkle said. "You're the one who wants to break out in broad daylight, and then you want to sneak into Luminescence, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I know Robert, and they're not gonna let you past the lobby, so we have to make you look like Robert, which will be fairly easy. You may be two years older than he is, but I swear, you two could be twins . . . . if we give you a slight makeover."

Marco nodded. Sparkle knew what she was doing. She used to be a beautician before she became a singer. She reached into her bag, and pulled out two boxes of hair coloring, and a comb. She had to bleach his hair first, and then color it dark brown, since his hair was black. Once she was done with that, she pulled some clothes from another one of her bags.

"I know exactly where your brother shops," she said. "Tasteless, no?"

"You said it," Marco replied. "Now what about those stupid pink lens glasses of his?"

"I had these made up especially for you," Sparkle said, sweetly, and she handed Marco a pair of rose-tinted glasses that were identical to Bob's. "Now I'm going to step outside so you can get rid of that awful prison outfit, and get my limo. Then we're outta here."

"Sparkle, baby, you're brilliant!" Marco shouted.

"Yeah, I know," Sparkle said, flipping her hair. "Now hurry before the guards find out what we're doing!"

Sparkle dashed out of the prison, and went to get her limo. Her chauffer drove the car around to the door she snuck into. Then she climbed out, and started back inside.

"You stay here, Stames," she said. "And keep the motor running!"

"Yes, Miss," the chauffer said. "And my name is Harold."

"Whatever."

When Sparkle snuck back to Marco's sell, he was ready to go.

"Ew," Sparkle grimaced once she saw him.

"What?" Marco asked.

"I just realized how much you look like your brother in that outfit."

"Well, we've got to do it like this, Sparkle. No matter how bad I look. I can't have my kid brother having a more successful career than me! It's undemocratic! That, and before I got tossed in here, I had a movie for him to score and he wouldn't do it. He said he'd never work with me on a project of mine for as long as he lived. Can you believe that?! If he had done the music in my movie, we both would've been famous! Now he's the famous one while I rot here in prison . . . ."

"What was the movie about?"

"Explosions, special effects, that sort of thing. I think two or three extras blew while filming. Last I heard, they were orbiting somewhere over Tiajuana."

Sparkle shot Marco a weird look, and then shrugged it off. She led him down her escape route, out the back door, and into her limo.

"Okay, Stames, move it!" she shouted.

"Harold," the chauffer corrected.

"You're name will be mud if you don't drive this thing out of here!"

"Yes, Miss."

"Nice," Marco commented. "I like girls who are the take charge type. Think you can take direction?"

"You direct it, Marco, baby, and I'll take it," Sparkle said, in a sultry sort of way.

"Fabulous," Marco said. "I can see my next movie now. Secret Agent Sparkle, a gorgeous super spy out to stop the evil genius, masquerading as a no talent record producer, from taking over the world! And we'll start by taking out the company. This will be my masterpiece!"

Both Marco and Sparkle laughed hysterically over their plan. They went to an old movie studio to pick up some equipment. Marco was planning on taping everything that happened. Once they got their camera equipment loaded in a van, they drove to Luminescence Records. Bob and the spies were just coming out of the building.

"Sorry we couldn't find any clues, Bob," Sam said.

"I still can't help feeling your brother has something to do with the concert sabotage," Alex said.

"Yeah, it's so totally his style," Clover said. "Seriously, he should look into getting a life!"

"I know," Bob said. "But in all honesty, I don't think Marco would stoop this low. He's done some pretty rotten stuff to me, but most of it was just typical brotherly stuff."

"I guess you're right," Sam said. "Listen, we'll come back tomorrow to see if we can round up some more clues. And if you need us before then, don't hesitate to call."

"And some more suspects," Alex said.

Bob nodded, and walked over to his car. Sam, Clover, and Alex were ready to go their own separate ways as well.

"I find it hard to believe those two are brothers," Sam said.

"I know what you mean, Sammy," Alex said. "Bob is nice, friendly, smart, and totally cool, while Marco is . . . ."

"Insane, and so totally a loser," Clover commented.

Sam and Alex had to agree on that one. They walked off in the direction of the Hollywood Bowl, so they could double check for clues.


End file.
